


The Only Time We Stop Laughing is to Breathe (Or Steal a Kiss)

by TimmyJaybird



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Take it easy for a little while.





	The Only Time We Stop Laughing is to Breathe (Or Steal a Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs plot when you can have porn of two idiots in love?
> 
> Still fits into my ideal of Aoba dates everyone.
> 
> Title stolen from "Four Out of Five" by the Arctic Monkeys.

Aoba giggled, squirming and rubbing a foot along Ren’s calf. Ren was peppering kisses into his hair, lazy hands running along his back as he held him extra close. “ _ Ren _ ,” Aoba breathed, a sleepy smile on his face. It had been a long day- he’d worked, Ren had been helping Granny with patients, and  _ then _ they’d gone out to see Koujaku and Mizuki’s shop for a while. By now Aoba was sure he was half asleep.

 

And  _ yet _ .

 

“I thought we were going to sleep,” Aoba said, tipping his head up as Ren finally stopped. His eyes, just slightly darker than Aoba’s, were hard to see in the dark, but so warm. Ren just gave a sheepish smile in response. He couldn’t  _ help _ but shower Aoba with affection, especially when it was just the two of them, for the first time all day.

 

Aoba smiled back, sliding his hand up Ren’s arm, over his shoulder, to cup the back of his neck. He leaned in, placed a single, gentle kiss to his lips. Ren smiled against his mouth, shifting closer, hugging Aoba tighter. Aoba’s bed wasn’t large, but it was big enough for the two of them to manage sleep comfortably, though they were usually rather entangled.

 

Yes this was still closer.

 

Aoba’s bare legs slid against Ren’s, and he kissed him again. It was a little less gentle, but still as sweet, as his fingers slid into Ren’s hair. “This is getting long,” Aoba mumbled, before kissing him again. Ren sighed, the hand on Aoba’s back sliding down, to the small of it. His fingers pushed into the dip there, and Aoba’s hips pushed into him-

 

Ren gave a little moan, not meaning to, and Aoba broke the kiss with a smile. “How tired are you?” he asked, the question half serious despite his sugary wicked tone. He still worried that Ren would be taking things too hard, physically. 

 

In response, Ren tipped his head down, nuzzled into Aoba’s neck. He sucked at his pulse and Aoba arched, grinding into him with a pleased sigh. “Never too tired for you.” Even if there was a tired, dull ache in his legs. And back. He could ignore it-

 

But Aoba was clinging to him, grinding into him now. Thin briefs weren’t enough to dampen the heat that came off him, his tshirt riding up towards his natural waist. He gave a little moan, as Ren licked up his pulse, found his mouth again. The kiss wasn’t gentle this time, was Aoba pushing his tongue into Ren’s mouth. Learning the curves of his teeth, the plush of his cheeks.

 

Ren almost wanted to flip Aoba over, to bury his mouth between his thighs. To fuck him with his tongue, because Aoba  _ liked _ that and Ren was sure no one ever did it enough. But when he went to move, Aoba pushed back, forcing them to remain lying, facing each other.

 

“Just like this,” he whispered, his lips wet, turning a dark pink. He reached down, slid his hand between them. He cupped Ren’s growing erection through his underwear, and Ren groaned. “Let me.” He squeezed, ran his fingers up the shape of it, before pressing against the head. A damp spot was forming on Ren’s briefs from precum. “You  _ relax _ .”

 

The word came out like a purr, and Ren closed his eyes, felt his body trying to listen. Aoba’s fingers curled in the waistband of his underwear, and guided them down gently. Ren shifted to make it easier, until his cock bobbed free, just to be immediately wrapped in Aoba’s hand. He sighed, as Aoba stroked up slowly, his thumb running along the underside of Ren’s cock, applying pressure just below his head.

 

Ren could feel Aoba’s breaths, close to his mouth, as he stroked. He kept his eyes closed, even when Aoba kissed him once, gently. “Love you,” Aoba murmured into it, tightening his grip. Ren groaned, let Aoba’s tongue trace his lips in a teasing way. He felt as if he had completely melted.

 

“Aoba.” He breathed his name, and Aoba shuddered, his hips canting forward. His hand left Ren’s cock for a moment, and Ren slit his eyes open, watching through thick, dark lashes. Beneath the blanket, Aoba pulled his own briefs down, and when his hips bucked again, Ren felt Aoba’s cock rub against his own.

 

Before Ren could even react, Aoba’s hand was wrapping around the both of the. He stroked, groaning, and Ren gasped. He reached up, grasped at Aoba’s bicep, bit at his own lip. Aoba smiled, gorgeous and wicked. “Feel good?”

 

Ren managed a nod. Aoba’s strokes were slow, but it didn’t even matter. Just knowing that was Aoba’s cock pressed to tightly to his own, that it was Aoba’s precum slicking his fist as well- it was making Ren’s belly coil up tight. His hips bucked, and Aoba kissed him again. Ren’s hand moved from Aoba’s bicep up his shoulder, tangled in his silken hair as Aoba pushed his tongue back into his mouth.

 

“Aoba,” he gasped, wanting to repeat his name like a holy mantra. Aoba squeezed their cocks, hand moving a little faster now, and Ren quivered. He was pushing his hips toward Aoba, being kissed to an inch of death he swore, and living for it.

 

He didn’t try to calm himself as the knot in his belly got so hot, so tight, he swore he was going to burst. He let Aoba touch him, reveled in the feeling of Aoba being so excited with him, tangling their legs together to keep close. Aoba’s kisses grew clumsy, and Ren whined, cock throbbing as resh waves of precum dripped along Aoba’s fist. He was close, close,  _ close _ -

 

“ _ Ren _ .”

 

His name, sounding so sweet in Aoba’s pleased voice, pushed him over the edge. Ren groaned, came with a rush an a drowning kiss from Aoba. Aoba bucked, a happy sound coming between his breaths and kisses, and a few strokes later he was moaning, coming as well, as Ren’s orgasm was subsiding.

 

Both lay there, panting softly, the kisses having ended. But Aoba’s mouth was so close, their breaths mingling-

 

And then Aoba smiled.

 

And  _ laughed _ .

 

It was the best sound Ren was sure he had ever heard. He smiled, as Aoba tipped his head back, full on grinned. His toes played along Ren’s calf again, affectionately, as he made no move to put any space between them. Not that Ren wanted the space.

 

The only he wanted was for Aoba to keep laughing.


End file.
